Mud
"She bears more resemblance to a walking sludge than to a human girl." :::::::::: -Faust's Notebook Appearance Mud has melting body, her left arm is deformed, and legs constantly leave dirt. There are maggots in the right eye. She is very weak to rain. Letter History Tier I *Hello Father, I do not need you, but I know you need the money. I do not mind working as long as I can have the best room in the house. Please clean my room better next time. And do not make me to ask again. *Hello Father, I know I am the one who makes the messes, but as a father you should be the one who cleans them up. I heard someone crying in the other room yesterday. Please tell her to keep it down. *Hello Father, I heard more of my sisters crying. I heard vaguely what some of them said before their crying ended. I am sure what I heard was wrong. I am sure you know that everything I do, I do my best and do it for you. Do not treat me the same way! Tier 2 *Hey Dad, Walking to the village is hard for me. It is so easy to leave parts of myself behind. And the weather can be troublesome when it rains. You had better take good care of me after all this work I do for you! *Hey Dad, The village women are so strange. I spend all day worrying about leaving pieces of myself behind, and all they talk about is how to lose some of themselves! Can you imagine? Maybe you should move us somewhere less full of foolish people. *Hey Dad, I heard my sisters worrying about whether you love us. I do not care about your feelings. I only care about having a nice room to myself. I keep hearing my sisters crying. You need to do something about it Father! I need home to be peaceful. Tier 3 *Hello Dad, Some of the villagers do not like me. They call me dirty behind my back, but not far enough away so that I cannot hear them. They want to make me feel bad. But I do not care about them! Only you care for me, Dad. *Hello Dad, When I walk to work I always make sure to walk across as many doorsteps as I can. I know it makes villagers angry, and I love it! You should see their faces, Dad. Seeing them is the best part of my day. *Hello Dad, My sisters told me that you are getting rid of some of us. This is fine. You can take away the sisters who think they are better than me. Then we can spread ourselves over the whole house without hearing any complaints. Death She's one of the most disgusting creations he has ever made. He decides to simply take her to the backyard, trap her in a containment seal, and leave her there until the rain washes her away. Personality Mud is very nasty to both sisters and villagers. She wants to cause harm to anyone she can, except Faust. Relationship Category:Homunculus Category:Characters